Jeb (Home on the Range)
'Jeb ' is a negative, ornery, grumpy old goat, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. He is voiced by Joe Flaherty. Personality Jeb is a grumpy old goat who is usually pessimistic about everything. He hates it when anyone touches his tin cans that he gnaws on and then saves as part of his can collection. He is very rude to his fellow farm animals and has a tendency to speak out when he shouldn't. He is also averse to sharing his barrel with anyone. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Jeb is first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" sequence eating falling apples that Grace gathers from an apple tree. He later clashes with Ollie's piggies when they attempt to retrieve a can from him (which he stole) that they were playing with. Mrs. Calloway breaks up the fight and reprimands Jeb, although the old goat shows no remorse. When Mrs. Calloway then asks Jeb if he already has enough cans of his own, the old goat denies it, despite having a whole stockpile of chewed tin cans next to his barrel he sleeps in. When Maggie later arrives on the farm, Jeb glares at her with suspicion. Mrs. Calloway attempts to politely welcome Maggie to Little Patch of Heaven, but Jeb coughs loudly and calls her a phony. Mrs. Calloway then puts a tin can over Jeb's muzzle to silence him. Maggie later plays with one of Jeb's cans against his wishes, as he claims them to be family heirlooms. Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Jeb gripes hopelessly, while Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, Jeb believes that the cows will never return and all is lost. Ollie tries to lighten things up by telling Jeb how Mrs. Calloway once helped him get his head out of a spittoon, to which Jeb snappishly tells Ollie to get off his case. However, he later shows a little compassion by saying, "Well, whatever it is they're doing, they'd better do it soon." In the film's climax, Jeb helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by throwing countless tin cans at him. Jeb and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with everyone smiling save Jeb. It then gets printed in the papers. Jeb is last seen with Lucky Jack, who moved into the farm and became his new roommate. Jeb chews up the article that Lucky Jack was reading before he could finish. Lucky Jack complains to Jeb who then retorts, and the two both start fighting. As they fight, the barrel they live in rolls around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Jeb also dances with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia * Jeb is similar to Cranston from Cats Don't Dance in age, personality, and that they are both goats. * Jeb's personality fits his nature, given that most goats are very stubborn. Gallery home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-332.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-512.jpg|Jeb steals the Piggie's can Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-542.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-569.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-589.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg|Jeb denies that he has plenty of cans, despite the obvious. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-702.jpg|Jeb and the other animals meeting Maggie home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-800.jpg|Ahem... Phony! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-802.jpg|Calloway slams a can on Jeb's nose to shut him up home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-947.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-1013.jpg Jeb stubborn.jpg|"Well, I think we all know what happens now." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-1327.jpg|"Now we all get EATEN!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-4461.jpg|"Those cows are stew-meat! They ain't never comin' back!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5133.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5142.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7824.jpg|"Piggies, it's time to open up a can of WHOOP-HIDE!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7829.jpg|Jeb and the Piggies tossing cans at Slim home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7854.jpg|Jeb rams a barrel at Slim Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7998.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8143.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8169.jpg|Jeb eats Lucky Jack's article home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8177.jpg|"How many times do I gotta tell you, TO GET OUTTA MY BARREL?!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8188.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8282.jpg Rusty, Jeb and Lucky Jack Laughing.jpg|Jeb, Rusty, and Lucky Jack laughing Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Artiodactyls Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Multiple Saver Category:False Antagonist Category:Loner Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Supporters